pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Obrist Heynrich
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Obrist did place Mettenheim in a respectable spot in Pendor. His army is as numerous as Alaric's, however, unlike Alaric, his soldiers are no joke. Their discipline, finest equipment, never dropping morale and numbers sets them up as the strongest mankind army in Pendor." A famous Mettenheim colonel that served Mettenheim and Barclay. Very successful in his battles, specially outstanding his anti-cavalry tactics, that were very helpful against the Snake Cult. He refused to go against his people's rebellion against Barclay and he was never forgiven by his own people for arriving late to Mettenheim when the Snake Cult invaded it. He was outlawed in Barclay and exiled from Mettenheim, now, he disembarks in Pendor accompanied by all his loyal Mettenheim soldiers who admire him as a leader plus some many other that trust him and never were to blame him for the year Mettenheim was under the Snake Cult's dominion. He is heavily equipped defense-wise to bear the lack of shield, caused by the 2 handed Great Sword he swings, an Ebony Flamberge. Like the rest of his soldiers, he prefers to fight on foot. As of version 3.9.4, Obrist Heynrich now wields an Emerald Rune Two-handed Sword, making his combat capabilities even greater and making him even deadlier in close quarters combat. With the sword, he can easily slay infantry and cavalry alike, one-shotting even high tier units and horses alike. He can't be hired by other monarchs as their Mercenary Company, he will always act freely. He is the spawn belonging to the Mettenheim Renegades minor faction. He can be captured and freed for a Qualis Gem or 100,000 denars. His army is one of the strongest of Pendor, and consists of: * 30-50 Mettenheim Forlorn Hope * 20-40 Mettenheim Hauptmann * 50-90 Mettenheim Greatswords * 150-250 Mettenheim Heavy Crossbow * 200-300 Mettenheim Spieszknecht Note: Since 3.9.0: * One of the options will no longer give the player 100,000 denars, but a large pouch of Diamonds. * His strength was raised from 57 to 70. His agility was raised from 24 to 30. * His armor was changed from Ornate Marleons Plate Armor to Royal Platemail * Golden Mittens upgraded to to Reinforced Golden Mittens * Heynrich will now have an option to unlock equipment for CKO: ** Priestess High Snake Armor ** Priestess Snake Armor ** Snake Mask Helm ** Snake Gloves ** Priestess Snake Boots ** Viper Sabre ** Anaconda Shield ** Anaconda Spiked Shield ** Anaconda Plate Armor ** Anaconda Great Helm ** Anaconda Knight Helm Tip: Obrist is an older term for colonel in German (from the Landsknecht age), making him Colonel Heynrich. Lore Instated and entitled in 320 by the Emperor of Barclay to raise a unit of soldiers from the Barclay province of Aysenmontana, he was happy to oblige and quickly gained a reputation fighting off the rare Vanskerry Raiding parties evading the stalwart Order of the Dawn in Barclay. He supported them during the ensuing bloody struggle against the Order of Eventide and together they cleansed Eventide off Barclay. Despite the dire need of armed forces in Aysenmontana he refused to leave the heartlands of Barclay for his homelands by the Emperor, who feared the overgrowing influence of the Snake Cult in Baccus. Growing ever wary of that sect, Heynrich of Papen saw plenty of action during that period and honed up his skills as adequate field and infantry commander, gaining outstanding knowledge in anti cavalry tactics and anti guerrilla warfare rooting out the heresy caused by the new serpent cult. Heynrich was sent back to Aysenmontana in 330, when Azi Dzhaka finally reached Mettenheim. Unfortunately his force did not arrive in time to turn the tide and prevent the disaster which befell Wolfgang the Mercenary and had, as matters stood, to return to Barclay without seeing any action or achieving anything at all. However, a successful surprise landing was undertaken a year later in 331 and Heynrich managed to land in force and join arms with Mauritz in the decisive battle of Ijzerstat, the capital city of the island. Despite the overwhelming victory and the decisive help provided by Obrist of Papen which turned the battle, the common atmosphere shifted more and more towards an independent state which was finally founded in 332 by Mauritz, now called of Mettenheim. Since Obrist Heynrich of Papen refused to pick up arms against his kinsmen he and his army were outlawed and the leaders declared traitors of Barclay with a considerable price set on their heads. On the other hand he was blamed by his people for the late arrival and the year of terror the Snake Cult inflicted over Mettenheim. The political pressure and public opinion finally forced him to turn his back and leave his ancestral homelands. It wasn't a surprise that most of his loyal veterans followed their Obrists lead and manned the ships now flying an unwelcome banner to find employment somewhere else, for Heynrich was well loved by his troopers. Unfortunate winds now blew his army to the shores of Pendor, a continent divided, plague-ridden and in turmoil. A continent of wonders, wealth and opportunity, if only an adapt leader would carve his place into the fetid soil... Tactics First and Foremost... Fighting Heynrich is not easy task, not even by a fair bit. Mettenheim troops are heavily armored (in fact the '''most '''armored) and do know how to end any opponent quickly and mercilessly. While battling him, remember 2 things: # Never let his infantry engage yours or a prolonged melee with your cavalry. # Get rid of the crossbows as fast as possible, they are way more than just a nuisance. Army Composition Your army composition should be mainly of cavalry, shock cavalry and horse archers should be a priority, and archers, a mixture of crossbows to slaughter their infantry and bows to counter the heavy crossbowmen. Any infantry, even Fierdsvain Huscarls and berserkers, would probably serve, at best, as a decoy and a meatshield, at least until the Forlorn Hope and the Hauptmann will cover the ground. Terrain You cannot fight on every terrain the game generates for you, you need in a map, in decreasing priority: # Enough distance between you and the enemy so that you can set up properly and to make sure eventual luring works for every troop. # An elevated position for your archers. # A plain just below your skirmisher line to allow cav charges. # Just to the flank of your skirmishers a nice less elevated position for your cavalry. # The enemy shouldn't have a hill to set up his crossbowmen in range of your units # The eventual hill should be low enough to be ineffective against cav but high enough to make their infantry a better target. # The elevated position should make your skirmishers able to see and fire at the enemy spawn. Battle It is highly suggested to lure the enemy infantry, you can convince them to do so just by attacking one of their units (watch out for his crossbowmen). After doing this, form a "ball" of enemies by circling them. You should order your archers to hold their fire, to open it just in case some enemies "escape" your lure. Lure the ball away from the crossbows, far away enough to allow your cavalry to charge them with impunity. Once most of the crossbows are defeated, lure the ball in range of your archers and open fire on them. Once they get reinforcements they will retreat to receive them, so charge them with your cavalry. Continue to do so until you all run out of ammo, so retreat and battle again until they all die. Category:Mettenheim Category:Unique Spawns Category:Mettenheim Renegades